WWIII ?
by Animaddie
Summary: America Taken over? England and Japan VS America? Ninja's with Guns! Rukia and Tatsuki Hiding their-being-Girls? WTF is going on! Adventure, Humour, and a little Romance? :O Hehe, Click link to story before you kill me XD :A/U: I do not own Bleach :
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, Okay, *flaps arms* before you all Maime me, lemme explain: Aizens Taken over The states and made himself president, (yeah, I know that would never ACTUALLY happen, but it's Aizen were talking about :P). Obama Is not Dead – He's been kidnapped (didn't want to kill him or make him evil, because he seems like a really good president, and I actually like him XD) (O.O I just typed in 'Aizen' in word, and it said it was wrong, so I right clicked, about to click ignore, but then I saw a related name thing was Hitler O.O WEIRD!) I know what you're gonna ask, ''why's America been taken over and not, like, England or something'' well the answers pretty easy – Americas the most powerful country in the world – at the moment at least- (I think, anyone who actually tries to deny that, 'just because' is a bit daft T.T) and Aizens all for power, so it makes sense? Anyway long story to how I came up with the idea of England being against America for one, coz there's no way in 7 hell's will they not be allied UNLESS (this is what I figured) America went evil and tried to take over the world – and Aizen just would do that - but have no fear, the American citizens aren't evil, just under order of Aizen and his minions (espada-hehe 'spade'- ect – but more) and, I thought, wouldn't it be cool, if we brought back Ninjaness (even though they were assassins) which would mean, we'd have to team up with the Japanese/Chinese, and Because Bleach is awesome (like Japan an America XD) it all kinda slots together – I hope XD OH and coz our government (yes, I'm English *cry*) Is kinda messed up at the moment, and probably would do no good in a war (I mean seriously, what on earth is happening in the Iraq – is it still Iraq? – war, I thought we were pulling the troupes out?) I decided to bring Churchill back from the dead, well . . . His grandson at least (in my mind) –he'd be about 50 If I'm correct) because he was the best war-lord we ever had XD (Oh, and as a precaution erase any knowledge of WW 1 and 2 from your mind, I know that the Japanese and Chinese fought against each other in that too, and everything, but this is my imaginary war – I'm NOT a psycho! :P – so Erase it :D) Oh and . . .err . . . . .*smiles really really big* . . .RenjiandRukiaareenglish *smiles bigger* PLEASE DONT KILL ME!, it was the only way round I could think of making it work for Bleach and the whole shinigami world . .make sense, no? – basically, instead of Renji and Rukia being Shinigami, their English – DONT WORRY, none of the others are, It was just to mix things up a bit) S'all I'm gonna say, wanna complain? Read it First :P

**Ichigo: Entire Bloody Story synopsis why don't cha?**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry, Forgive my not-wanting-to-die-at-only-16-ness *evils***

**Ichigo: But still, THAT much?**

**Me: well, well, NYA! *blows Raspberry at him***

**Ichigo: OI!**

**Rukia: can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Ichigo, WHY'D Yah have to make me English? All they do Is Drink Tea, and talk posh all day! *cry***

**Me: That's not true! Well . . .Perhaps The tea drinking *thinks of mother* But NOT the poshness, Have you HEARD the chavs?**

**Rukia: Aww Great, Now Yah gonna Make me grunt all day *cries more* **

**Me: No I'm Not!**

**Ichigo: GAH Just Get on with the story already *fangy mouth moment* *Deep Breath* Huuuh . . . **

**Me: O.O Okay Okay, Geez . . . .**

* * *

Rukia P.O.V

"Hmmm" Rukia ties the rest of her outfit to fit

"Perfect" She looked in the mirror, her reflection was what looked like a boy in a purple Ninja Gi, hidden in the wraps were her weapons, one, a white Gun she named 'Sode no shirayuki' (If anyone's seen MCR's new video you'll see where I got the thought from ) which she hid in the top of her Right boot. She came out of the room she had been assigned for so long.

'It's finally happening . . . were finally going to war . . . at least I'll meet new people . . .' she thought, leaving the room and shutting the door for the last time behind her.

Rukia had been Training for this for the past year. She had just Turned 16, which meant she was ready to fight, and so, had been training ever since the war had been first declared – merely a year ago. Unbeknown to her at the time, she would be pulled out of her commando training, to be seated in one of the country's top most secret organisations – Which would consist of 'troupes' of only about 7 people, both English and Japanese, to infiltrate the American generals. They weren't to kill the citizens –no-one was-, they were merely following orders. Their job was to rescue the citizens from the commands of their generals, and send the ones they gathered off to Europe (mainly Scandinavia), where they would be trained to defend themselves against the intruders, once back In America.

"Alright let's go!" The general shouted. He directed them to a Carrier Jet, which was to take her, and 10 others, to a remote location in Switzerland, where they would meet the rest of their groups, and be sent off to go to their job.

"Pfffffffff" She marched onto the jet, nodding at the other 'men' who got on with her and put on the Earphones behind her bench. She was special ops, one of the only Girls that would partake in this kind of Job; she knew there would be others. But not in her group. The Girls on the missions were to hide their Gender, and disguise themselves as Guys. – No-one really knew why, it was just one of the weird rules about that place- and not tell anyone, not even the people in their troupes Unless, there was another Girl there too, and even then, only them.

"Okay" A muffled voice through the earphones appeared, it was barely comprehendible

"When we arrive, you will each be given a tracking device to clip onto the underside of a piece of clothing, you must keep it hidden. Also, you will each receive a satellite phone which will allow you to contact us wherever on this planet you are. And thirdly, you will meet your troupes. Remember In this situation, there are no leaders. You are expected to respect each other, and treat each other as equals. Listen and you will succeed. Ignore and you will die. On-the-other-hand, don't let each other's judgements get you killed. Don't act rash unless in a life-or-death situation. Think things through. Work as a team. And Good Luck! We shall see you again in 3 months. Do Not Fail!" And with that, the hanger opened.

"Remember, jump when the light is green, and wait your turn"

'Gawd, is he EVER going to shut up?' Rukia chattered away in her mind. 'We know what to do; we've been through it 11 million times already!' 'Gah, and to think, a year ago I wouldn't of even dreamed of jumping out of a plane to meet 6 strangers, to go and fight in a war against America of all places!' she shook her head 'what has this world come to?' the Light went green, she looked around at the other 21st century Ninja's, who admittedly, didn't look as if they wanted to jump. "Looks like I'm first" She smiled at the others

"See yah on the other side lad's" and with that, she jumped out of the hanger into the night.

'GERRONIIMMOO!' She thought-shouted. They weren't supposed to make a noise, so actually shouting would probably land her in a bit of crap. She checked the compass on her arm, for the co-ordinates to land at, and tilted to the left.

10 minutes later . . .

"Oof, uuugh, can never land these things on my feet" She'd landed butt-first onto the Mud, A Red light turned her way.

"Aha! So who do we have here?" A man with long silver hair tied into a ponytail approached her.

"Ruk—Ahem Rukio Kuchiki sergeant" She deepened her voice, stood up, and Unclipped the parachute from her backpack.

"Ahh, yes, would you please press your thumb onto this screen please?" he held up what looked like one of those touch-pad things that you have to sign when you get a parcel.

"Sure" She did as he said. She was used to the mass of security now. At first it scared her, guys with guns and swords, and allsorts surrounding her, wasn't what many were used to, those living normal lives at least. This man didn't look very scary, in fact, he seemed like a very pleasant man, certainly not one for violence, but she knew better, it was the ones that threw you off guard that you'd have to be wary of. They were usually the most skilled.

"Ah yes, you are indeed Kuchiki-san" he smiled

'So he's also Japanese?' Sometimes looks threw her off. She knew she'd be working with the Japanese in this mission, however, sometimes, they just didn't look it. She smiled.

"Yes, indeedy" She smiled. Her face suddenly turned to shock. She flustered

"I mean, yes, sir, I am a Man!" she deepened her voice again, and stood in a fast salute, tripping over a rock.

"Ayyiiee" she cried. All of the other people in the field turned to face her. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Aww, crap I'm so sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy!" The general just laughed, all be it, quietly.

"Don't worry, It always seems to happen on the first day . .Well, night" He smiled

"But don't worry, I know you're not a boy, I was informed who was what, before we came. Oh, and a tip, just talk normally, you don't need to try and sound like a boy, it's when you do that that people tend to guess" He smiled again

"Uuh, thanks" She smiled weakly

"Alright now you . . . are . . . .*whistle*" he scrolled down a list on the funny touch-pad thing.

"Ah yes, you are over there, troupe code: Bankai. Your fellow Ninjas are: Kurosaki Ichigo: Country of origin Japan, Arisawa Tatsuki C.O.O: Japan, Abarai Renji: C.O.O England . . ."

'Ohh, yay, Englandish too' she smiled.

"Yasutora Sado, or 'Chad', as he prefers. . . "He smiled. "C.O.O: Japan/Mexico"

"Mexico aswell?"

"yes, he originally lived in Mexico, but moved to Japan at the age of 8, but I'll leave that for him to explain" he winked and smiled again"

'Gawd this guy is smiley' she thought.

"And Finally . . . Shiba Ganju: C.O.O: Japan. So you've got a bit of a mix there" he smiled AGAIN.

"Yeah. . . Hehe" she laughed nervously, what if they all figured out she was a girl, instantly? What if they all hated her? What if they were ALIENS? She shuddered at the last thought.

"All right, here's your Backpack, your Tracker, and your phone. Everything you need is in the bag, there's a list at the top, just in-case, oh and" He leaned in closer, and whispered in her ear "The PILL's are in the front pouch You'll need to take one a day" (Is that right? Or is it one a week? O.O) she flushed red, still not used to the fact that GUYS would be 'helping' her out with THAT.

"UUhm thanks" She squeaked as he leaned back.

"Alright, that's all, good look, and don't get killed!" He smiled and waved to her as she walked away towards 'club Bankai' still bright red.

Ichigo P.O.V

"Hey" he murmured to the guy next to him "who's the tomato walking this way, is he one of ours?"

The 'guy' (Ganju) next to him looked around, and checked the list of names,

"I don't know, Sais 'ere were, expectin' a Kuchiki Rukio, English dude"

"Doesn't sound like an English name" Ichigo grunted

"Nah, sais 'ere tha' her pop's got a Japanese name, buts' English"

"Ugh, odd" he grunted "ah, well better go greet t' new meat" He got up from his crouched position and shuffled towards Rukia . . .

* * *

Okay, Thats the first chapter up, what did you think? Review and tell me if I should even carry on XD Oh! Did I get you, when you read shiba? :P


	2. Chapter 2

And this is my second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy, Thanks to those who have added this to an automatic-updatey thing XD Hope this chapter makes you want to keep reading - Lots have happened over the past DAY that has given me alot of inspiration for new chapters, so hope you stay with it XD OH, DO tell me If you think anything needs improving/any Ideas ect, Would love the help :)

Ichigo: You'll be lucky if they ever come back

Me: DOnt be mean *sad face*

Ichigo, well if you keep ranting they wont

Me: Okay *sob* Rukia, can you do the honors?

RUkia: Animaddie does not own Bleach, never has, never will no matter how much she wishes so (did this last week, but didn't apear on the page) Enjoy :)

OH when a I put a sentence in ' ' It's the P.O.V's Thoughts

* * *

Rukia P.O.V

A strange looking boy got up, and walked towards her. His head was exposed to reveal a large mass of orange hair, this took her by surprise, not for the fact she'd never seen orange hair before (after all, Ireland and Scotland aren't exactly far away, not to mention the many red-heads seen around the place anyway) but for the fact that he was obviously Japanese too.

'He must've dyed it, I wonder if he knows he looks very much like an aubergine?' she pondered, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment 'wait no . . . they have green leaves . . . either way, he still looks somewhat odd . . .' He stopped in front of her.

"Hey tomato-face, would you happen to be Kuchiki Rukio by any chance?" He smiled and scratched the top of his head.

'Wow, he's ta . . . TOMATO-Face? Don't tell me I went pink' she cried mentally 'I NEVER go pink'

She smiled and nodded politely

"Yes, that's me" She giggled

"Ah good, that means we've got everyone, follow me and I'll introduce you. By the By, Why are you so red?" he turned around, obviously meaning for her to follow. 'NOOOO' Her Smiley face left as quickly as it came 'Ohh, that boy's ALREADY getting on my nerves, He notices EVERYTHING. Bet he'll ask immediately why _I giggled_' –That had come out involuntary; she forgot she was a guy AGAIN, but luckily, he seemed not to have noticed, at least to her. He turned randomly, and sniggered

"Why'd you giggle, you a girl or somthin'?" He smirked, her insides turned out 'He can TELL already!'

"Ha, NO, me a girl? You gotta be kiddin' I like . . . er . . Beef an stuff". . . 'beef an' stuff?' She shook her head mentally, 'well I guess it's not a lie, but still . . . I gotta get better at this'

"HA, yeh, like you could be a guy, you're way too boyish, how old are you for that matter?" her eye twitched 'boyish? . . . He was being sarcastic, right?'

"Er, sixteen"

"You sure about that?" he smirked 'Oh smart, real smart . . . arsehole'

They reached the Camp.

"So this is our group" he pointed out each individual

"The Guy with the crazy Hair's Renji . . ." 'like you can talk' she smiled and waved

"That's Ganju by the keg, Tatsuki's the one hitting Renji, and the huge guy's Chad" they stopped for a moment, nodded and smiled friendlily at her, then resumed their original positions. 'So you must be Ichigo . . . wait . . . doesn't Ichigo mean . . .'

"So you're strawberry-san then?" She smiled innocently at him, adding honorifics for 'politeness' inwardly she was smirking 'may as well learn as much as I can hehe'. His eye twitched

"It's. Ichigo."

She looked at him wide-eyed

"But I thought Ichigo meant strawberry in Japanese?" The others snorted. She knew perfectly well what else it could mean, but settled for payback. In the meantime, Ganju had started gulping from the tap of the keg. Renji hastened to stop him

"OI, Save some for ME dude, I've only had 3!" Ganju lifted his head shakily

"ain't gunna tafte sis for anofer free monfs, drinkin mi free monfs wurf"

"I don't CARE!" Renji started wrestling him off it, not succeeding much. 'Idiots, they probably forgot we have another three days here until we actually START' Rukia turned back to Ichigo, smirking.

"No. It means one protector"

"OHH . . . so it means . . . strawberry AND that? . . .Ah, I get it, It's like when you're ill and your mum would get herbal remedies if nothing else works, So you're like a Herbal remedy?" She smiled widely "wow, I wonder how many people came to you when they were ill" The others burst out laughing at this.

"Look dude, what is yo . . ." he stopped midsentence, "Hey, what does Ukitake-san want?" 'Ukitake?' she looked over to whom Ichigo was looking at 'Oh, so that's his name' it was the general she had seen when she landed.

Renji stopped trying to wrestle Ganju "Looks like he's gonna make an announcement" the others tuned in, and sat down.

"Well, my new recruits, looks like everyone's met their groups. Get to know them. These people are gonna be your family for the next three months." 'Ah hell, Strawberry-herbal-guy, pineapple-head, and beer-guzzler over there are already getting on my nerves' "So I propose you all sit in a circle around a campfire and tell stories about each other" he Smiled gleefully 'eh?' "And then In your three days here, spend time getting to know each other, go to the local pubs, go hiking, skiing, whichever you wish" He smiled exuberantly "that is all"

"Gawd that guy smiles a lot" Tatsuki murmured Rukia nodded

"Definitely. So I guess, does anyone have any 'funny stories?'" She looked round the group, each glazed over to their memories, chuckling at the experiences.

"Looks like it" She smiled "Who wants' ta go first?" she looked at the others, each looking around the group.

"I guess I'll go first" Renji sat up, twiddling a bit of bark in his hands. "well, One time, me and my mate were in chemistry, and we were doin' some sorta experiment, think it were that blue crystal thing, and we were messin' around with the splint's to light the Bunsen's you know? And, we trapped part of it down the middle of the tube that the fire comes out, so we got the teacher to come check it out,- our chemistry teacher was awesome, let us set fire to ourselves with ethanol an everything!," He grinned

'Let . . . you . . . well, actually that sounds like my chem teacher so makes sense I guess'

" anyways, he turned on the gas tap, and lit fire to it - you know, to burn out the splint – only we hadn't realised we'd previously trapped a load of gas in the tube, the whole thing blew up, singed all the hairs off his arm, didn't complain or nothing just said 'oops' and chucked it out!" He burst out laughing, as did the others "Aww, do miss them days, so much fun" He chuckled, and turned his head to the left, looks like your next Tatsuki. She sat up, "alright then."

"Well, there are actually quite a lot, but I'll just go for the one I remember more clearly, s'one of them you have to be there ones though, hope you don't mind" she smiled while the others chuckled and moved in to listen.

"Well, it was a Sunday, and me and my friend had biked down to this old quarry filled with water – to make a scuba diving centre – yeah, weird I know, anyways, we were racing down a hill on the way back, when a car swerved around the corner, I was in front at the time, having not seen it, jammed the handle bars to the right, flew straight OVER a ditch, and some god-forsaken-way managed to literally fly into a tree, I fell out of the tree, landed in the ditch I'd flown over, crap all over my back, bike STILL wedged in the tree, took me and my mate 2 hours to get it down, had to keep jumping and climbing and to add to it all the whole thing was covered in poison ivy"

Everyone cringed, "Ooooohhh"

"Still have the scars now" The others laughed

"Niiiice, looks like I'm next then" Ganju smiled

"Well, it was a day like no other, the sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, an I was stuck in a bathroom. "

"Was it from your excessive need to drink?"

"Oh ha ha Ichigo. No, I had ate a vindaloo the night before"

"Aaaaaghh"

"Exactly, anyway, the fire alarm had gone off – we were in a B+B at the time – an I was still stuck in the loo, so being the nice guys they are, the guys left me, and ran out the room. So there I was panicking like hell, finally managed to open the door ran out, when my pants got caught on the door handle."

"Uh oh"

"yeah, my pants ripped off, as you can imagine, so thinking, 'oh it's a fire, there will be people out there with them funny foil things on them'. I got out the door, and all I heard was an explosion of laughter. Of course that day, I'd gone and left a load of tissue in my undercracks, and it was a Drill. Still not got them back for that"

The rest guffawed, Chad, was to his left

"Well don't go and try the finger-in-a-cup-of-water-when-their-asleep gag, Spent the rest of the week bleaching my carpet for my mother. And If you do the feather and the shaving foam thing, don't stand right next to them, shaving foam stings when it's slapped in your eye." The rest laughed more.

Ichigo sat up "Well, let's just say, don't let your little sisters anywhere near your first ever car when you've pissed then off, and have spray-paint in the garage" the others eye's popped

"You have a car?" Rukia looked at him

"Yeah, I'm 17, but my dad taught me some stuff, and I got a car ready for when I could drive"

"Too bad you don't live in England, you could drive now" She stuck her tongue out, and Renji sniggered.

"Shut-up-you" He smile-frowned "anyway, basically, I came downstairs the next morning, and my once, blue car, was now a flower" The others giggled

"Ah, me I'm guessing?" Rukia chuckled.

"Well. It wa . ." Ganju cut her short

"Sorry to interrupt, But is that red dot in the sky shouting and growing bigger or is it just me?"

They looked up to where he was pointing

"Yeah . . . hey . . .is that . . .a parachute?" Chad squinted his eyes

They watched as the dot, came to reveal itself as a human, landed in a pool of mud.

"Ooooooh"

The person unclipped their parachute and started walking up to Ukitake.

"looks like a late recruit" Ichigo murmerd to the others, who nodded

They followed the guy, when all of a sudden, he tripped (over air) and landed straight face-first into a patch of goat-crap

"Uugh, feel sorry for the troupe that gets him" Ichigo wrinkled his nose

"Yup"

The other troupes seemed to have noticed him too, as all eyes were now on the late-comer. He stood up, and carried on towards Ukitake, who just frowned and looked confused. The guy reached him. At a distance, all the group could decipher, was that this guy was shouting to Ukitake who just kept checking his list and shaking his head.

"Intruder?" Rukia questioned. At this everyone's hands shifted closer to a weapon, ready at any moment's notice to 'silence' this guy, he noticed the shift of movement, and looked round to see 100 eyes directly on him, hands at the ready. His eyes widened, and carried on more frantically trying to persuade Ukitake, until

"Hey, who's the blonde dude in the weird green Gi?" Ichigo nodded to the said person, who had walked straight past them, and started talking to Ukitake, who at once, smiled and nodded, while a sense of relief washed over the guys face. The troupes relaxed,

"Must just be some late comer" Ichigo stated

"Have to say, feel sorry for the unlucky bastards that get him in their group" the others just nodded, and laughed with him.

All of a sudden, they saw the green Blonde person whip round, and point straight at Ichigo, the guy smiled at him, and started walking towards them, a look of horror worked its way swiftly on to the groups faces.

'Oh please NO'

"He's probably pointing at the troupe behind us" Ichigo laughed shakily "surely . . .not . . . cant . .be"

The 'guy' Stopped in front of Ichigo,

"Hey, I'm Asano Keigo, Iv'e been told this is where I'll be seated" He smiled and scratched his head at the others, who jsut stared at him in shock.

"Ri . . . Right, I'm . . . Rukio Kuchiki" She held out her hand at the newcomer.

* * *

Well what did yah think? Too long? Too short? Need to get on with the story alreadY? OH Did you guess who Blonde-green man was? XD (hope so, hes an aweosme character) and yes, three of them stories actually happened - Renji's, Tatsukis and Chad's - Fail XD OH, what did you think of me adding keigo? Need to 'kill him off'? Differnet counrty again? ect ect ect? tell MEE :D Review or I'll . . . .Kill YOU! Muahahahahahaa!


End file.
